Cinnamon Roll
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After spending the night at Marinette's house, Chat wakes up to find that he is invited to join the family breakfast - and they're having cinnamon rolls! However, Chat seems to have a very interesting comment about a certain girl regarding these treats... (extremely fluffy Marichat drabble)


**I know its Adrienette April, and yes, Marichat May is next month... **

**But since I can't sleep right now I felt an odd compulsion to write this drabble. I'll have an Adrienette one shot up very soon! :)**

* * *

Adrien Agreste, as his alter ego Chat Noir, had spend the night sleeping in Marinette's house.

And that night was full of absolute comfort and tranquility that Adrien longed for.

Last night, after a particularly stressful day of modeling and photoshoots (along with the photographer clearly being a noob at his job), in addition to his usual routine getting messed up due to Mr. D'Argencourt taking ill for the day, along with Kagami being in a bit of a sour mood, and Chloe not being any help, everything had just piled up on him. One thing after the other...

But when he made the decision to visit Marinette's house, he immediately felt a wave of relief and compassion coat him like a snug blanket.

When he had arrived, she opened her hatch and appeared in her pajamas. The very first thing she said, after hello, was, "What's wrong, kitty?". After that, he gave her a brief explanation of his day, and about a minute after that he found himself in her floor, sitting next to her as he confided in her about his troubles (without giving too much away).

And Marinette listened.

This was something almost completely new to him - apart from Nino or the Gorilla, no one really ever let Adrien just... talk. It was so refreshing to be able to just let it all pour out; he felt much more comfortable afterwards.

Plus, Marinette played with his hair to make him feel happy. It worked.

And after a few video game rounds (of which he won only one round, because it was clearly Marinette's amazing and beautiful face at fault for distracting him!), she got ready for bed.

Chat then made a request... and he was very nervous.

"Princess... I don't feel like going home tonight," he admitted. "W-Would you... uhh..."

Marinette smiled, and pulled off the excess covers on her bed. "C'mere, Kitty."

Chat blushed madly, but he graciously accepted, after silently thanking Marinette about ten times. As she turned the lights out, she gave him another smile as she faded off to sleep. He soon followed, but not before holding her hand as he felt the calm of drifting off to sleep come over him.

The next morning, Marinette had awoken bright and early. She lightly shook Chat awake, not wanting him to miss out on breakfast - especially not today.

"Chaton... wake up, Chaton," she said softly.

Chat slowly stirred awake, smiling brightly at his Princess. "Mornin' Princess..."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"With you at my side? Of course," smiled Chat.

"Well, you're gonna want to get up as soon as you can," Marinette said, climbing out of the bed. "Me and my parents are making cinnamon rolls this morning!"

"Oh, I couldn't take-"

"Chat Noir," said Marinette firmly, "you will be eating a cinnamon roll this morning."

He chuckled in defeat. "If you insist, my Purr-incess..."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Silly kitty..."

As the two walked downstairs, Tom and Sabine were instantly welcome of Chat Noir's presence in their home - they would never turn down the hero from their home, ever. This was a precedent already in place.

"I hope you're hungry!" Sabine chuckled.

"Oh, how could I not be with that heavenly scent roaming about?" Chat laughed.

"Well, they are Sabine's, after all," Tom said, smiling affectionately at his wife.

"Your parents are amazing," Chat chuckled to Marinette.

"They really are," Marinette smiled, nodding back.

About twenty minutes later, the rolls were done, cooled off, and ready to be iced. Marinette and Chat helped with this, icing them pleasantly as they resisted the urge to eat them right then and there. They were, thankfully, able to restrain themselves until they got a plate.

After Marinette and Chat both took a bite out of their rolls, they both let out a simultaneous "mmm" as the treat captivated them in all of its cinnamon, warm, and gooey goodness.

However, Chat suddenly perked up to say a very interesting word, concerning the situation.

"Cannibalism."

He was pointing at Marinette, and the blue haired girl looked at her kitty very confused. Her parents, just about to eat, had a brief shock plastered on their faces, before they both started to giggle at the same time.

"What? What's funny about that?" Marinette asked, looking extremely confused.

Suddenly, it clicked.

_He had just called her a cinnamon roll._

Marinette rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

She then stood on her tippy toes (and had to go very high up) to press her icing and cinnamon-stained lips to Chat Noir's cheek.

"Silly kitty," she giggled, hugging him.

Chat really didn't know how else to respond except to hug back.

And why was that kiss making him feel... all warm and happy inside?

It definitely wasn't the cinnamon roll he had just eaten.

It actually was _the _cinnamon roll standing before him.


End file.
